1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to display racks for merchandise, particularly, fabric or paper goods merchandise such as rolls of wallpaper where it is desirable to place a sample of the merchandise close to its storage compartment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The merchandising of fabrics and wallpaper, particularly wallpaper, has generally occurred by giving the customer access to several sample books and then having the customer obtain the wallpaper from the factory or a regional distribution center upon order. Mistakes made by the distribution center and the delay in obtaining the wallpaper has made this type of merchandising technique inconvenient and unsatisfactory for the customer. The modern trend is to now have a more limited selection of wallpaper available at the retail outlet so that the customer can select from a sample and take the wallpaper home at the same time. Heretofore, a convenient and sales appealing display rack for holding the merchandise, such as wallpaper, has not been available.
In general, the standard merchandising display rack used for the above purpose is a specially made carpenter erected wooden display rack which is aesthetically unappealing and expensive to construct.